There is no gate on may (GOA, wherein gate driving circuits are directly formed on an array substrate) circuit provided in the related art which can provide a threshold voltage (Vth) compensation for pixels of an organic light-emitting electrode (OLED) display panel, but there only provides a GOA circuit which simply has a Vth compensation function designed for pixels or a GOA circuit having a single pulse.
Since most of OLED pixel designs are of a current control type, Vth non-uniformity inside an entire OLED display panel and a Vth shift generated after a long-term operation will decrease display uniformity of the OLED display panel. In order to improve a process integration of the OLED display panel and reduce costs at the same time, using an integrated gate driving technology is a development trend of the future. However, a Vth compensation pixel design of an OLED needs peripheral driving circuits to cooperate with it, therefore higher requirements are needed for the GOA.